


Satisfactual

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: There's a kind of power in words.





	Satisfactual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Satisfactual

## Satisfactual

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Satisfactual  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette; Mulder POV  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know.  
SPOILERS: 'One Breath'  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder and the rest of the 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. David Duchovny belongs to himself. SUMMARY: Set mid-scene after Mulder gets a phone call. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Haven's 155 Words Mid-Episode Challenge. 

* * *

There's a kind of power in words. A power to heal. A power to destroy. They can lift you up, bring you down, or just make you think. And it doesn't take that many to do it. 

In my case, it only took two. 

"She's awake." 

Just days ago I'd been in the depths of despair. Chasing lead after lead to end up with nothing new. Nothing tangible. 

I'd given up hope. 

Hope of finding her. Finding who did this. Of finding myself again. 

But today I can't seem to stop smiling. I wouldn't even be surprised if at some point Mr. Bluebird appeared on my shoulder. 

All because of two simple words. 

Sure, tomorrow Old Smokey and his dark Machiavellian plottings will be back to bite us in the ass, but that's tomorrow. 

Today she's awake, and no cigarette-smoking psychopath, or his little trained rat for that matter, is going to ruin my mood.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
